Polymers of vinyl pyrrolidones, particularly polyvinylpyrrolidone, are useful as inert carriers or fillers for various purity sensitive active chemicals. However, such polymers in powder form experience deterioration due to oxidation when exposed to air over extended periods of time. This is a serious consideration when the polymer is employed as a carrier for certain pharmaceutically active compounds or mixtures of compounds. For example, to meet specification for drugs, the amount of oxidized impurities, such as peroxide content, in the carrier must be maintained below 400 ppm.
High molecular weight polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) is especially valued as a carrier or filler for active components because of its hydrophobic/hydrophilic property which provides strong bonding and dispersability of the active ingredient. Further beneficial characteristics which set apart this homopolymer include water solubility, biodegradability and film leveling properties. Accordingly, the vinylpyrrolidone polymers have a wide field of application in the agrochemical, cosmetic and pharmaceutical arts. However, a major problem encountered in the extended storage of this polymer powder manifests itself in chain length deterioration caused by relatively small amounts of oxygen entrapped with the polymer during packaging. It has been found that packaged polymer, when stored for more than 6 months often undergoes a deterioration in K value from 95 to 85 or less, which significantly affects the viscosity of subsequent polymer solutions. The molecular weights of PVP have traditionally been characterized by K-value, which is related to relative viscosity (H. Fikentcher,Cellulose-Chem., 13,58 1932).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the above problem by providing a storage stable vinyl lactam polymer having oxygen containing impurities less than 300 ppm while maintaining a K-value similar to the initial polymer K-value.
Another object of the invention it to additionally provide a vinyl pyrrolidone polymer which retains all of its original desirable properties after storage for extended periods of time.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.